Nasty Twitter Behaviour/Transcript
Transcript Finding this out That moment when a gang couple and a deaf woman calls you out see Longwei shouting at Princess Starlight with BE!Maria watching him Longwei: “你他媽的死三八！” (Translation: YOU FUCKING STINKING BITCH!) then slams his fist down Longwei: “到底是什麼讓您認為這是個好主意？！ “ (Translation: What the hell made you think this was a great idea?!) is seen staring, due to her deafness, she cannot hear the situation Mi-Yung: (mouthing while signing): “Nijūichi, what happened?” BE!Maria: (mouthing while signing): “Starlight mocked a deceased person’s relative on Twitter.” Longwei: “滾你媽屄!” (Translation: Roll back to your mother’s cunt!) turns away and then flips the bird Longwei: ”On the last thing I said in my native Chinese, Get the fuck out my sight!” BE!Maria: “How the fuck you ended up on Miraheze’s Talented Deviants is beyond me. Yes, I fucking killed people, I tortured people, Yet I don’t brag about this to their fucking families on Twitter!” Longwei: “That guy in the Deku and All Might shirt showed your fucking post to us.” makes a rude sign language gesture at Starlight Maria: “Let the others go at her, let’s get the fuck out of here.” Reicheru, and Sophie enter Catherine: What is going on here? I was trying to perfect my Polyjuice Potion when I heard all this racket. BE!Maria: “Guess what the little entitled Miss “I‘m-the-best-person-in-the-fucking-world-and-you-must-love-me” did.” Reicheru: “What the hell did she do?” BE!Maria: “Mocked someone’s dead aunt on Twitter, because she hated that person, Starlight, I’m a mixed race girl myself, You don’t speak for girls like me, You‘re a fucking asshole.” Reicheru: “What was the tweet?” BE!Maria: “It reads “Glad to hear that, Bet you live in Saudi Arabia, cunt” with a laughing emoji, Starlight, please go fuck yourself with an iron pole.” Reicheru: “Starlight, You fucking disgust me.” Sophie: "Honestly, Starlight, how low can you get at this point?" BE!Maria: “You’re a fucking scumbag, and that’s coming from me.” Sophie: "So tell me, Starlight, how would you feel if someone mocked one of your relatives?" Princess Starlight: “But he was a racist, he was calling me a ni---“ Reicheru: “Shut the fuck up, I don’t wanna hear it.” Sophie: "What you did was still unacceptable. Yes, he may be racist to you, but you handled the matter by posting a downright malicious message." BE!Maria: “When my mother died, And on the anniversary of her death, everyone left me the fuck alone, I work with men who lost their mothers, Don’t you fucking dare pull the racism card, I didn’t kill Derek and Josephine because they were black, I killed them because they murdered my mother.” Tariko calling it out Tariko: “Starlight, It has been at least several months since I solved the Pocky poison case and this had to happen?’” The Not-Happy Poisoner looks cheerful while talking to Princess Starlight Feng: “Starlight, You know what you did?, You’re the first person to make me upset and frown!” facial expression turns serious Feng: “You think cyberbullying is okay because you don’t like that person, That’s disgusting!” The Blind Confederate Michael: “I’m blind and even I’m pissed with you because you couldn’t put aside your “I’m the best fucking bitch and everyone must love me“ shit out of the fucking way!” then hits her, knocking her to the ground Michael: “I didn’t smack your face because you’re half-black, have autism, ADHD or whatever the fuck it is, I hit you because you are a self-entitled bitch who couldn’t keep her bullshit to herself for more than five fucking minutes!” Princess Starlight: “Why did you hit me?!” Michael: “I didn’t hit you because you are fucking black, You use that as an excuse, I will hit you harder, I let a black woman live with my family, You are just a bitch!” whispers to Sophie Maria: “The only reason Mick found out is because he got Aofie to read it to him, He may be blind and has no idea how social media works, but he knows when you’ve fucked up, he’s not blind most of the time, but his hemeralopia is enough to consider him clinically blind.” Sophie: "Oh, so that's how he knows about this." Maria: "Mmhmm." Pocky Poison Victim Andrei: “” (Translation: You’re an embarrassment to this group, I died of poison for this?) The Witches' Forest Find Out [Gemma is watching Disney's Pinocchio on her laptop. An e-mail notification appears on her laptop screen. She pauses the film and clicks on the notification, which takes her to the e-mail] Gemma: (reading) "Hello, Gemma. My team and I just found out that Princess Starlight mocked someone's dead aunt on Twitter. The tweet said, "Glad to hear that, bet you live in Saudi Arabia, cunt," followed by a laughing Emoji at the end. Not only was it heartless, but it's also just one of Starlight's multiple atrocious acts. Perhaps you should give your opinion on the matter at hand. Sincerely, Sophie Otter." other witches and wizards hear Gemma reading and come to her Roisin: "What were you reading, my dear sister?" Gemma: "I was reading this e-mail Sophie sent to me. It says that Princess Starlight mocked someone's dead aunt on Twitter." Tara: "What was the Tweet exactly?" Gemma: "Tara, it said 'Glad to hear that, bet you live in Saudi Arabia, cunt.'" Tara: "How mean of her!" Gemma: "I completely agree, my little sister." (to the other witches and wizards) "Everyone, we must head to the TT10 Headquarters and have a talk with her in person!" The other witches and wizards: "Okay!" and her relatives grab their broomsticks and fly out of the forest Sacred Heart’s Anger Joseph: “Starlight, never talk to me again, My mom and dad were killed by a bunch of dicks and you think this is okay?!” Lament of the Twins is angrily hissing in Cantonese at Princess Starlight Lei: “” (Translation: You....are....a....fucking....bitch...and...hypocrite) Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts